1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to transistors, and more specifically to magnetic tunnel junction transistors.
2. Description of Background
Metal-oxide-semiconductor field-effect (MOSFET) transistors are ubiquitous in integrated circuits (also known as chips). Essentially, MOSFET transistors act as three-terminal amplifiers and switches that can be electrically connected to form complex digital and analog circuits. It is not uncommon for a single integrated circuit to contain billions of MOSFET transistors.
The dimensions of MOSFET transistors have become smaller and smaller as a result of many technological innovations. However, as MOSFET transistors continue to shrink in size, they near an absolute lower limit beyond which the transistor's operational characteristics break down.